At Hogwarts
by W.I.T.C.H1
Summary: Five girls are certain that they are normal witches...but are they more than that? Romance *may* be added later. Please R&R!!


Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or W.I.T.C.H. so don't even THINK about suing us!!  
  
Fonts: Narrator Irma Cornelia Hay Lin  
  
AT HOGWARTS  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
Five girls arrived in a train platform, in London. They were of different ages and did not know each other but soon their lives and future would be united forever. Two of the five girls were Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin, two childhood friends, who would be living something unique. Cornelia was thirteen and Hay Lin eleven, both were witches and thought they would stay like this all their lives, that nothing new would happen. That they would go to Hogwarts, 'graduate' with the NEWTS and start a life in the world of the witches and wizards. Hay Lin would be entering Hogwarts for the first time. She would go to this school for seven consecutive years, while Cornelia was already entering her 3rd year. Like Irma. Irma Lair was also thirteen and an apprentice witch, entering 3rd year. Irma was not in the same house as Cornelia, they knew each other but very vaguely, because of the hatred between the different houses they were in. Irma was in Slytherin while Cornelia was in Hufflepuff. She didn't mind Cornelia, but they couldn't be great friends. Arriving a few minutes later was another new girl, Will Vandom. She was eleven, like Hay Lin and would be starting at Hogwarts too. It was her first year and wondered, like Hay Lin, in which house she would be. And last but surely not least was Taranee Cook. She was thirteen too, but knew no one for she was transferring from Beauxbatons, the french wizard school. She spoke both French and English, like all girls. Something that made them stand apart from the others. Hay Lin arrived with Cornelia, they were the first ones to get on the platform. Cornelia knew how to; all you have to do is walk strait towards a wall made of brick thinking that you can walk through and you will. A few minutes later Irma arrived and heard French, someone speaking fluent French, without an accent. She had never heard such French in England except in her family's house. She turned around to find herself facing a girl of her age, a bit smaller than her. Very glad she could find someone who speaks French she rushed to her and asked if she was lost. The girl didn't know what to answer but one glance at Irma's luggage made her realize that Irma was a witch as well. She asked her how to get onto the platform and Irma told her. Will and Hay Lin got help from Cornelia to get on the platform because, as 1st years, they didn't know how. The girls then boarded the train and, completely by coincidence, they were in the same compartment on the train. Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Will were the first ones in the compartment but were quickly joined by Taranee and, lastly, Irma. Irma looked around, realized that her friends weren't there and that Cornelia was a Hufflepuff. She turned around and started leaving until Taranee called after her asking where she wanted to sit. She turned to face Taranee and the others, thought that this would be a good time to make new friends, hoped hers would understand and sat down in front of Taranee, but as far as possible from Cornelia. No Slytherin who wants to keep a good reputation within her house should not be seen with a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. Unluckily, Cornelia was a Hufflepuff. She put a spell her trunk to make it very light so that she could put it above the other's heads, in the compartment made for it, like in the modern trains, joining Cornelia's, Hay Lin's and Will's. Taranee still hadn't put a spell on hers. So Irma did it for her. All trunks were above and everyone was sitting but there was a cold silence. No one dared break it. Until someone risked herself. It was Cornelia. She was asking Taranee who she was, where she came from, her age, her name, those kinds of things. So they all presented themselves. Irma and Cornelia knew each other, Cornelia and Hay Lin also did, but the others were in the dark. Soon, Cornelia and Irma were trying to guess in which house the others would be. For Cornelia, Hay Lin would be in Hufflepuff, like herself, Taranee in Ravenclaw, and Will in Gryffindor, because no one was plain and reserved enough to be in Slytherin. They finished by finding a subject of conversation: classes. Three of them wondered what they would be like while two were answering all the other's questions. They told them about all the teachers and what they were like. They told Taranee that in her 3rd year she would have to choose new classes to be added to the original ones, like Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Cornelia pictured Professor Snape a bit too evil, which irritated Irma and thus said that Professor Sprout was really nothing more than an old woman talking to a sleeping classroom and that her classes were even more annoying than Professor Binns». But they soon stopped because the lady with the chariot finally arrived. The chariot was always full of good magic candies. Taranee didn't know all of those, but the Chocolate Frogs and Bertie's Every Flavor Beans were worldly known in the wizard world. Of course, they bought most of them while Taranee gave them French candy to taste. They were having a good time and enjoying their ride, talking of guys and of the classes they would be in until a group of Slytherins entered the compartment. Then it turned to plain murder. They of course couldn't understand that Irma, a Slytherin at heart, could stay with others than her friends: the people from her house. Being in 3rd year, she should have known better than to stay with someone other than a Slytherin. Of course she knew that, but she wanted to change the unwritten rules and herself mostly. The Slytherins had no pity for her, they even said that she had turned evil. Irma stood up and laughed. They stood looking at her amazed: «How did she dare laugh?» they thought. Irma had never feared the people from her house. Those three boys were entering 5th year and wouldn't harm her in any way. She said only three sentences, they said more by themselves than any speech. «What makes you think I have turned evil? Getting to know someone you don't know, someone who is in another house is not turning evil. Now would you please leave.» The last sentence was not a question but more like an order. She gave an order to older Slytherins, that was unbelievable for them. They were startled and left. Irma sat down again, only to see a group of Hufflepuff coming to see Cornelia. Everyone in the train had heard the news, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin had been talking nicely to each other since the train left. They were sitting in the middle of the train with three new students. Cornelia, who had just seen Irma react to Slytherins when insulting her had to do the same. The Hufflepuffs aren't as cold as the Slytherins, but do not hide their anger against them. One 5th year Hufflepuff looked at Cornelia, sighed, and said: «Cornelia! How can you be hanging with a Slytherin? Have you gone mad, woman?» Cornelia snickered and went up to the guy. She then whispered in his ear: «I am mad...madly in love with you.» The guy's ears became red and she hit him off the head. «You have no right to tell me who to chillax with, aight?» Cornelia yelled. «I'm sorry...I just wanted you to...nevermind.» He said shyly. «What, Jimmy?» But the boy left the compartment looking extremely embarrassed. Cornelia laughed and said: «He's in love with me.» The girls all laughed. «Oh! So that's Jimmy! Everyone knows he likes you; the whole school knows!! I even bet the teachers do too!!» Exclaimed Irma. «Yeah, I don't doubt that. But the guy I like will never notice me.» Cornelia said. «Who is he?» Asked Hay Lin, really anxiously. «Yes, I want to know!» Added Taranee. «I promise I won't tell.» Said Irma, making a cross sign over her heart with her fingers. 'she's not crossing her fingers...tell us!» Exclaimed Will. «Fine its Cedric Diggory.» Said Cornelia, blushing like mad. «Who?!» Exclaimed the other girls in unison. «CEDRIC DIGGORY!» Cornelia yelled. The girls looked shocked. «He is hot, for a Hufflepuff...» Said Irma. «Well, now it's only fair to know who you like, Irma!» Said Cornelia. «Me?» She shouted. «Yes, you!» Replied Hay Lin. «Um well I don't know, I never told anyone and you could tell any of your other friends.» She said looked directly at Cornelia. «You could too.» Cornelia added. «Well alright. I'll only say this once so you better listen! It's Terence Higgs, our seeker.» She finally admitted. «Really? He's hot, but he has something against me.» Commented Cornelia. «He has something against Hufflepuffs, in fact, against anyone who isn't a Slytherin because he doesn't know them. It's nothing personal, don't worry. I promise you, I know him.» She grinned. Cornelia turned her head and looked at Irma on the side; she looked so funny everyone cracked up including her. Then Will made Cornelia and Irma promise that they would show them who they are. Irma finally said that she deeply hesitated before sitting down with them because of what the others would say. She explained how the Slytherins have to keep this reputation about being always together and that she was half forced to do it before, to obey this unwritten rule, until this day. She had this feeling deep down inside her, she felt like she had to sit there or she would be missing the most important event in her life. When she was talking Taranee heard a noise, someone playing with the lock on both doors of the compartment. She stood up and tried to open one of the doors but it wouldn't budge. She tried all her weight against the door but it still didn't move. She realized that they were locked inside and tried an Alohomora charm, to open locks. It didn't work. Irma got up and tried to open the opposite door. Nothing worked, no charm would open these doors. The glass wasn't fully transparent so no one could see through it and of course, it was unbreakable. They weren't very far away from Hogwarts, the sun would be soon setting and the darkness started to settle in the train until the lights were turned on, but they were turning on and off, never settling. The girls all sat down again and tried to reassure themselves. Taranee, Irma, and Cornelia, being older than the others, weren't scared but weren't very reassured either. And suddenly, the lights in the compartment turned off, all but one in the far corner. The girls heard a noise and all looked in the direction of where it came from. Cornelia got up and went to see, she was starting to wonder what was happening to them and was quite preoccupied. So when the face shot up from behind a seat, they were all so startled that they all shouted at the same time. They had expected to find something other than a human face. Other than a human in fact. They would soon be learning that they are more than witches, more than humans with witch powers, that they would soon not be needing spells or wands. They stopped shouting, hushed by Hay Lin, who recognized the face. It was her grandmother! What only Cornelia realized is that the lights had stopped flickering and were back on as bright as could be but the doors were still closed. «Grandma! How did you get here?» Asked Hay Lin. «I was helped by the powers that will soon be yours, girls but this isn't very useful, I haven't got much time. Soon people will wonder why these doors are closed.» She pointed at both doors. «Have any of you dreamt of a medallion? One that would resemble this.» She took a medallion out of her pocket, and all five girls recognized it. It was the one they had all seen in their dreams. It was beautiful, much better than they had imagined it, made out of silver and glass, and it seemed to shine like a sun. Hay Lin's grandmother started speaking again: «It is now your turn to keep the 'Heart of Kandrakar', you are the new guardians.» She added after we had all recognized the Heart. «But, what are you talking about?» Inquired Hay Lin. «Let me tell you a story, young girls! A story that is as old as time. The universe was then young. The spirits and creatures were sharing the sky. The universe was only one huge kingdom but then the spirits and the creatures knew evil. The world was divided, there were those who wanted peace and those who lived off the pain of others. To separate them both, we created the Wall. The evilness and injustice were banned into the Obscure Zone of the Non-Area. But before the universe was divided, the fortress of Kandrakar was built in the center of the infinity. Where the most powerful creatures and keep watch. There live the guardians of the Wall and you will be able to go there whenever it pleases you. You weren't united randomly! You are the new guardians of the Wall!» She was cut there by Irma. «What is the Wall though?» She asked. «Reality is made of many realities that the Wall holds together, but the Wall has become dangerously weak and this is no good.» «I don't really understand, I know that we are witches, but nothing more.» Commented Will. «To understand, listen to both of your hearts! The first one beats in your chest, the second is the Heart of Kandrakar. The force of nature is within you. You already have certain powers. Starting today, all of you will control one element. Irma will control the force of water. Cornelia, the earth. Taranee will master the fire, an element that is to be feared. And you my little Hay Lin, you will have the power to control the air.» She announced. «But what about me?» Asked Will; poor Will had no element. «Let me see your hand, Will.» She put the Heart of Kandrakar above it and it flashed, reflecting the light that came from within it. «You will soon know.» And the Heart stayed inside her hand, still shining. «It's magic!» Shouted together Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee and Irma. «I will leave now.» Finally said Hay Lin's grandmother. «No wait madam, don't leave...» Tried to say Will but she had already left. All the lights dimmed down to normal and the doors unlocked themselves. Will barely had time to put away the Heart of Kandrakar before people ran into the compartment shouting at them for closing the doors and asking how they could make a charm that resists the Alohomora charm. They shouted back at them and let them be. «Now that we are a group maybe we should need costumes?» Said Irma. «And a name! What do you think of W.I.T.C.H.?» Asked Hay Lin, writing it down in her palm. «W.I.T.C.H., like our initials...and we are witches.» «WITCH? I never would have thought of such a stupid name!» Answered Irma. «Do we have to start fighting already? We should think of things a bit more important than names and costumes no?» Said Cornelia, stopping the fighting. «Oh Miss Know-It-All, please, tell us what we should worry about.» Shot back Will. «Cornelia's right and you know it Will. So just shut up.» Snapped Irma. «Anyway, I think we'll have to meet again later.» She finished. «Really? And why is that?» Hay Lin takes up again. «Because we have almost arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.» Cut in Cornelia. She was right. The five new guardians had almost arrived at their school and everyone was very excited, but for different reasons. Cornelia and Irma were glad because they would soon be back in their houses and with their friends. Taranee was wondering how it would happen because she was transferring from another school and she had never done it before. Neither Cornelia nor Irma could help her because they never had any student transferring to Hogwarts before. And finally both Hay Lin and Will would be starting their first year and wondering in which house they would be. Irma had recognized the landscape approaching the castle and so had Cornelia. They sensed the train slowing down and started cleaning up after them; they had left candy wrappers everywhere. It was a real mess. There were boxes of candy on the floor. In fact, they had had a fight earlier and threw Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans at each other, thus causing a real mess in the compartment. Half an hour later, the train came to a halt and everyone left to get a breath of fresh air. Taranee and Will were asking for help to get their trunks but Cornelia told them to leave them where they were and that someone would bring them to their rooms later. Hagrid, the Keeper of Grounds and Keys at Hogwarts, was a giant and scared most of the first years but they had to follow him anyway. As usual, Hagrid was calling the first years to get into small boats and Irma shooed Will and Hay Lin to him. She told them that they would see them later on. Of course, they were all in black robes; they had changed in the train. Since it was cold outside, all the students put their cloaks on and Taranee saw Hufflepuff's, Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, and Slytherin's crests on it. She wondered in which house she would be and followed her friends up the path. 


End file.
